The Academy
by smarties
Summary: Usagi goes off to a brand new boarding school, and is forced to rely on the only one she knows, Mamoru. U/M. R+R please.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is my first fic, I'd like to think that this story  
  
is original but if it's not, sorry!  
  
In this story Usagi doesn't know any of the girls except for  
  
Minako, who is her younger sister. For this story Mamoru is a two years older  
  
than her, and Minako is a year younger. Usagi does okay in  
  
school and is going to start the same high school as Mamoru  
  
goes to. Oh, none of them are scouts.  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon. (Just in case you thought I did)  
  
By Smarties  
  
Rated Pg  
  
  
  
"Minako!" yelled an over enthused Usagi, as she slid down the wooden floor in her socks, "Minako, WHERE ARE YOU!!"  
  
"What? Calm down Usagi, what is it? Man, I can't believe they call ME the hyper one," Minako came out of the bathroom grumbling under her breath.  
  
"I got into the high school I wanted!! I thought I had failed the entrance, but I got in! I'm going to tell mom!" with that, Usagi spun around and sped down the stairs.  
  
Minako shook her head and went into her room. Sitting down at the desk Minako proceeded to take her wet hair out of the pink towel it was in. A few years ago, she would have been just as amazed as Usagi, but Minako has notice how hard Usagi was working in school now. Her grades had really improved, Usagi deserved to get into the school. Minako was not sure how she felt about Usagi getting in. On the one hand it was what her sister really wanted, but on the other it was really far away and Usagi would have to live on her own for a while. Minako knew her would really miss her sister, they were really close, but then again, she thought, it won't be for long, Usagi's not going to be the only one who can go to that very prestigious high school. Soon they would both be able to go to the same high school. For now, Usagi would have to tough it out all alone.  
  
  
  
2 months later  
  
They had been waiting for this day with mixed feelings. Usagi was excited to be able to go to a new school, but she dreaded leaving her family and living in the school dorms. Minako, on the other hand, was really going to miss her older sister.  
  
"Well," said Usagi softly, "I guess that is it, I'm really going to be leaving home."  
  
Minako looked at her sister with tear filled eyes.  
  
"You'll come back to visit right, and call me every night?"  
  
"I promise," Usagi hugged her sister tightely, "I'll miss you."  
  
She made her way over to the car where her parents waited silently for her and got in. They had been surprised to hear she had gotten into Mc Naire Academy, and where a bit apprehensive about her living on her own, but eventually they saw her side of it and relented to allow her to attend.  
  
Sorry it's so short, but next chapter Mamoru is introduced so look out for that. 


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the next chapter!  
  
I know you thought I own Sailor Moon, but I'm sorry to disappoint you.  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Usagi stood in front of a large, intimidating brick building, looking at a retreating red Volvo. 'This is it,' she thought, 'I'm finally on my own.'  
  
Inside, Usagi quickly found the office and directions to her dorm. Now, the question was, what to do with the directions? Even though Usagi had grown out of most of her klutziness, she still could not find her way out of a paper bag.  
  
Usagi stared at the green fern that she could swear she had passed 3 times already. Paper bag? Make that, she could not find her way out of a change purse.  
  
'Ok, no sweat, I am not totally lost, and never going to find my room and starve the death. I've still got plan B,' thought Usagi, 'time to find someone and beg for help.'  
  
Turning the next corner, Usagi bumped into someone, whose blue eyes she never thought she would see again, Mamoru.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
(Flashback)  
  
He was only a year older than her, but acted as if he was completely superior to Usagi. He spent most of the time ignoring her, and when he did stop to pay attention to her, it was with a derogatory name or biting comment of some sort. 'Odango' had been the one name he had been partial to. Mamoru's pastimes included making fun of her hair, her grades and her co-ordination.  
  
Mamoru, along with the food and games, was the reason Usagi even went to the arcade. Mamoru had a way of drawing her to him. Around him, Usagi always felt self-conscious, and had nervous butterflies reeking havoc on her insides. Had he noticed her new hair ribbon, what was he thinking now, did he even notice her? To Usagi he was an enigma, one she could never figure out. Usagi would rather starve than tell anyone her true opinions on Mamoru. Her pride stood in the way of backing down and hoping to start a friendship with him. Why should she anyways, he was the one who was constantly teasing her. Usagi went out of her way to mask the feelings she had for Mamoru. What feelings where they anyways? Usagi didn't think they were love, you couldn't love someone who teased you that much, could you? Maybe it was just a crush. Mamoru did look good; his blue eyes would always capture her gaze and leave her speechless. His dark silky hair made him the quintessential tall dark and handsome male.  
  
Usagi never got a chance to identify her feelings fully, one day she had walked into the arcade and he wasn't there. She came back the next day and the next, but she never saw him again. Eventually, Usagi stopped going back, it wasn't the same without his brooding figure sitting at the counter.  
  
After Mamoru's departure from her life, Usagi made a decision, she was going to improve her grades, her looks and everything else he had ever chided her about, so that when, no, if, she ever saw him again, he would fall for her the way she had for him. It was the thought of this that helped to motivate her to do better in school.  
  
Years later Usagi gave up the dream of seeing him again and dated other guys, but one part of her heart was always reserved for a certain blue eyed, black hair man.  
  
(End flashback)  
  
She was looking at his face again, after 2 long years of dreaming and hoping, here he was. Mamoru. Time had only succeeded to make him look better, this body was more built than she had remembered, and his eyes deeper blue.  
  
He stared at her blankly for a few moments before recognition filled his eyes, "Usa- Usagi?"  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Well, dum dum dum, Mamoru is here! He only got one line though (awww) too bad. Oh well.  
  
So, I've got a question for whoever is reading this, if anyone is reading this, would you prefer short chapters and quick updates, OR long chapters and longer updates? Tell me, I need to know how you feel. I don't think I should threaten people for reviews, but the urge is pretty big. Come on fight it smartie. Ok, review if you like, but you don't have to. 


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Sailor Moon. I am back, avec a new chapter! This fics seems more popular than my other one, so I guess I will be working on this for a while. I am writing this for you guys, so I guess what you want is what I will do. By the way, I have finals coming up soon, (school is evil) so it might take some time for me to update.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The Academy  
  
He stared at her blankly for a few moments before recognition filled his eyes, "Usa- Usagi?"  
  
Usagi looked up at his eyes, completely speechless.  
  
What was the matter with her? She had dreamed of this moment for years, the day she would finally meet him again. She had played it out in her mind so many times, he would recognize her, she would make some witty comment and walk off, leaving him to marvel and how mature and smart she had become, and then, right before she got too far, he would call her back and ask to have some coffee, catch up on old times.  
  
That was what was supposed to happen, but things were not going according to plan. In reality, he had just said her name, and Usagi was standing there, gaping like a fish.  
  
Fortunately, someone was looking out for Usagi that day and the bell suddenly rang.  
  
"Well, umm… that's the bell, I got to go," Usagi quickly rushed out, before turning and speeding down the hall in some unknown direction.  
  
*****  
  
With the help of some nice teacher, Usagi made it to her dorm. Now she lay on the bed staring at the ceiling, chastising herself for being such an idiot.  
  
Since it was her first day, Usagi was not required to go to any classes; it was a day for her to 'settle in.'  
  
"I'm such an idiot," thought Usagi despairingly, "I can't believe I did that. How am I ever going to make him fall in love with me now? I am supposed to be everything I wasn't back then, but every time I see him I turn into a bumbling fool. One thing's for sure, I can't let him even get an inking of my feelings yet. He would tease me forever and I would die of mortification. As far as he knows I still hate him.'  
  
Usagi was satisfied with her plan. A soft smile reached her lips as she recalled the way he said her name, the way the word rolled off his tongue. It was so different to have the man of your dreams call you 'Usagi' as opposed to 'Odango.' With thoughts of a certain older, handsome man, Usagi drifted off to sleep.  
  
She awoke again in the afternoon, feeling disorientated and drowsy. At first, Usagi could not remember where she was, but she quickly remembered that this was her dorm at her new private school.  
  
Suddenly a wave of homesickness hit her. She was all alone, far from home. She did not know anyone. She did not even know if there was an arcade anywhere. Usagi stumbled out of her room, desperate for human companionship.  
  
Classes had been let out of the day, and the halls were filled with students laughing and talking. Everywhere she looked, Usagi saw a barrage of unknown faces and people. No one seemed to be paying any attention to a small girl with blonde hair. Usagi never felt so alienated in her life. Her childhood was filled with people she had grown up with. Usagi felt tears in her eyes, she wanted to go home, it had only been one day, but she missed her family already. Usagi could not remember being separated from Minako for so long.  
  
Usagi needed to find a phone. She found the main hallway and began down it, on the brink of tears. If she knew even one person, had just one friend, she could- suddenly a pair of blue eyes came into view it was Mamoru!  
  
He walked over to Usagi; noticeably more relaxed than before, as if he had accepted that Usagi was there.  
  
"Odango," he greeted, ready to pick up where they had left off, "What are you doing here? I'm surprised to see you in a school like this."  
  
He paused and Usagi understood she was expected to retort.  
  
"Shut up you jerk!" she said, but not with the same annoyance as she used to have.  
  
It could not be the same, as before, not now, after how far she had grown up for him. She thought perhaps they could be friends, but he had already made that particular decision when he had called her Odango. The way he said, he was surprise to see her at the academy, hurt. He didn't have any faith in her.  
  
Mamoru didn't get the reaction he had expected, her response didn't hold the same passion it used to. She had really changed over the years; he hadn't recognized her at first. She looked so mature now, so beautiful. Mamoru thought it a little odd to be thinking such thoughts about Usagi, and pushed them to the back of his mind. She was obviously smarter than before, Mamoru was quite impressed, Mc Naire was not an easy school to get into.  
  
Mamoru looked Usagi closely, where those tears in her eyes? If someone was giving her a rough time…  
  
"Odango? You okay? Have you been crying?" he asked, using her hated nickname to mask the concern he felt.  
  
"It's none of your business you jerk," she responded, still a little resentful of his previous remarks, "I'm just a little home sick, it'll go away," she added.  
  
Mamoru looked at Usagi, and decided to cheer her up.  
  
"Come on," he said while wiping a wayward tear off her face, "let's go."  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Well that's it, if you wanna know what Mamoru's gonna do you have to wait. Muahahahhaha, ahem, ok, well, you know the drill, review, review, review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Here is another chapter! Sorry it took so long, but I like to procrastinate. I'd like to thank everyone for their reviews and remind them that I do not own Sailor Moon.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The Academy  
  
Usagi squinted at the bright sun that shone into her eyes as Mamoru held open the door for her. Mamoru lead the way, his warm hand loosely encircling her small wrist. The two walked in silence, Mamoru, because he couldn't think of anything to say and Usagi, because she was sure she was dreaming.  
  
Mamoru was desperate for some conversation to break the awkward silence but he couldn't think of anything to say to her. She used to be a daily part of his life, but he didn't know much about her. He never used to pay much attention to her, other than the occasional teasing. Now he realised how much he missed even that.  
  
Usagi felt a little funny, here she was following a man whom she hadn't seen in a couple of years down some unknown street. Sure, she had a crush on him, but having him pay attention to her, the kind that did not involve insults was a bit disconcerting.  
  
Mamoru looked over at Usagi, she seemed slightly uncomfortable.  
  
"I thought we could have some coffee, you could tell me everything that's been going on since I left. You can also tell me how you managed to get into this school, it's not easy, I know."  
  
"Sure," Usagi replied, her voice still scratchy from her earlier tears.  
  
This was it! Her fantasy was playing out before her eyes, maybe not exactly as she had planned, but never the less this was how her plan went. The only thing left was for him to fall in love with her.  
  
Usagi looked up at Mamoru's face as her led her into a restaurant. He didn't look very head over heels in love. He looked somewhat… well, indifferent. Usagi was getting a bit annoyed, she worked so hard for this, and he wasn't even paying attention.  
  
The waitress came up and asked for their orders, Usagi watched as Mamoru spoke to the girl. It had been a long time since she had seen his face. Her memories did him no justice. He looked better than she ever remembered. She was still gazing at him when she noticed that he was talking to her.  
  
"Huh?" was her intelligent response.  
  
Mamoru chucked, some things never changed.  
  
"I said what would you like."  
  
Mamoru watched Usagi turn to the girl and give her order, a faint blush stained her cheeks. Mamoru was happy Usagi was still the same in some ways. Mamoru used to consider her a little sister. Since he had none of his own, he assumed that annoying little sisters was what you were supposed to do.  
  
Now that entire image and relationship had gone out the window. Something in her had changed; she was no longer the little girl he occasionally bugged. She couldn't be, Mamoru couldn't imagine picking up where they had left off, and it just wouldn't be the same.  
  
"Usagi, what have you been up to?" he asked sipping his coffee.  
  
"Well, after you left, I kind of realized that I couldn't waste my life away any more and decided to clean up my act. I began to study and here I am today. That's about as interesting as my life story gets. What about you? What have you been doing? One day you just up and left and we never heard from you again."  
  
"Me? Well I guess I just never thought to tell you I was leaving. Motoki knew for months. I'm sorry I never wrote or anything, I just never thought of it." Mamoru returned, slightly embarrassed.  
  
"It's okay, we didn't really have that kind of relationship," Usagi replied smoothly.  
  
"Yes, I suppose so," Mamoru said, while wondering when Usagi became so mature. "Well, it's getting late, I better get you back before curfew."  
  
Fifteen minutes later Usagi found herself in front of her dorm with Mamoru. The hall seemed to get smaller with Mamoru standing so close to her. The sleeve of his blue sweater grazed her bare arm, and she could faintly detect his cologne. She looked up at his tall figure he seemed to be debating something internally. His blue eyes bore down at her own.  
  
The blood began to rush in Usagi's veins, her heart started to beat in overtime. Half of her wanted to run into the safety of her room the other half wanted to stay with Mamoru.  
  
"Goodnight," he said softly, echoing in the empty, dim hallway, "It's been nice seeing you again. If you ever need anything, left me know, I'm just down the hall."  
  
"Goodnight Mamoru," she replied, just as soft, her voice dropped even lower, "You know, I really did miss you."  
  
Mamoru gave a little smile, "Me too, Usa."  
  
Mamoru was about to leave, when he impulsively turned around and gave Usagi a gentle kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Sweet dreams."  
  
With that, he turned and walked away, his footsteps fading in the distance.  
  
Usagi turned and leaned of the doorframe for support, replaying the scene in her mind. She hurried off to bed anxious to dream about a certain blue- eyed man, all thoughts of homesickness washed from her mind.  
  
Mamoru entered his room completely confused, what had he done? This was Usagi, albeit a changed Usagi, he wasn't supposed to be acting this way. He wasn't sure what to do, their old relationship was gone, and he couldn't treat her like before. He wasn't sure he wanted to continue to tread down the path he had started that night.  
  
Mamoru groaned and rolled over, he wasn't going to get any sleep.  
  
*************  
  
Well, that's it for now, and don't forget to review. Sorry it took me so long to update, but I will be more consistent in future. Okay, bye! FYI, the more reviews I get, the faster I write, not that it has to do with anything, but in case you were wondering. 


End file.
